Class Lists
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: This is a story where every character gets voted about who will be the best and worst at stuff. such as most likly to be dead in twenty years, there are really random things in here
1. Harry

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. What a pity. It belongs to JK**

**A/N: this is my first Harry story**

**Insert**

Hermione came running down the Great Hall with papers in her hand. She was screaming "I got them! I got them!"

When she approached the table where the boys were sitting and kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron ignored it and looked in her hand while Neville and Harry leaned in to see what she has.

In her hands where a pink sheet of parchment that was labeled 'Class lists'

"What are those?" Neville asked curiously

"It is a list that years younger then ours voted on to judge who will be the best or the worst at this and that. Harry, you are on this a lot." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Let me see that." Harry said while he grabbed the paper away from his friend. "It says I'm…

_Harry Potter_

_Most likely to be famous_

_Most likely to have a job as an auror_

_Most likely to go over to the dark side_

_Most attractive _

_Best attitude_

_Most popular_

_Most likely to kill_

_Most likely to go insane_

_Least likely to work at the ministry_

_Least likely to become a pop star_

_Least likely to go over to the dark side._

"Wow, so are you going to be a nice dark wizard who works on his own at being an Auror? Or are you going to be a preppy insane person who refuses to sing?" Ron said, going back to his meal. "And you are already famous."

"Your right this doesn't even make sense. How can I be all that." Harry said and turned to Hermione.

"Umm… maybe they expected you to be everything _they _want you to be. Since you already famous, maybe they want you to… oh forget it. I don't know what it means."

A/N I'm going to make one for most characters

_**If you don't like say so and I will stop! REVIEW!**_


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter…yet…right now it all belongs to JK

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter…yet…right now it all belongs to JK**

**A/N I never expected to have to update this soon.**

**Insert**

"Alright so what about me what did I get? I must of gotten something!" Hermione said over her breakfast.

"I don't know, why don't you check. I'm eating." Ron said

"Alright let's see… okay this looks promising…HEY... do I really act like that" Hermione said, talking to herself.

"Will you spit it out already? Geez!" Harry said, he was getting very annoyed at her.

Hermione Granger

_Most likely to succeed_

_Most likely to become Minister_

_Most likely to free house-elves_

_Most annoying_

_Most likely to be killed by friends_

_Most likely to have __**most **__on their list_

_Most likely to always be right_

"Well at least it has only most on it and don't worry I don't think Harry will kill you." Ron said. Hermione turned away from her boyfriend to look at Harry.

"It said you will succeed and eventually become a minister. Congratulations your right, always, every day of our lives." Harry said, going sarcastic at the last part.

"Pff." Hermione said.

A/N I hope you like chapter 2 and I'll see about chapter 3 soon


	3. Ron

Disclaimer: I have the misfortune to not own Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: I have the misfortune to not own Harry Potter it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N im sorry for the delay I was a bit depressed and Ron was really hard**

**Insert**

"Well what does it say about me? It must say something! Well?" Ron asked trying to get the paper away from Hermione.

"Well, it says some things. Here see." Hermione said, she tried to hand over the paper but was disrupted by Harry.

Harry grabbed the paper away and started to read it out loud.

_Ron Weasley_

_Most best played game of chess._

_Most likely to be a clown_

_Least likely to succeed._

_Least tactful person._

"Wow is that it?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione would of answered but they were to busy laughing.

When the two calmed down a bit they saw the mad face of Ron.

"Well, look on the bright side; you have a good game of chess. But on the other side, Neville is more likely to succeed then you!" Hermione said, and started to giggle.

**Short I no but it was so hard!**


	4. Sirius

**Disclaimer: Harry potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Insert**

"What do you have there guys?" James Potter said. He was joining his friends Peter, Remus and Sirius in the great hall.

"It's the class lists! The one where younger, less popular people choose our destiny." Sirius answered.

"Cool! What am I on there for?" James asked.

"Wait for it; you have to hear me first."

_Sirius Black_

_Most likely to be in Azkaban._

_Most likely to be best friends with someone famous._

_Best dressed._

_Most likely to sell hair products._

_Least likely to marry._

_Least to have a kid._

_Least likely to marry a home wife._

"Am I really like that though? Why would I go to Azkaban?" Sirius said.

"Well, maybe you'll do something really bad thinking it's funny." Remus answered. "And how can you be best dressed if we all wear the same thing. Robes, robes and more robes."

"Remus has a point Sirius, everything that is bad is funny to you. Its not like you'll kill someone." James said, grabbing the paper from Sirius .


	5. Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, wow what a shocker**

**A/N this is the second chapter today!**

**Insert**

"Ok… you had your turn now lets look at mine." James Potter said. He was about to read the first one out loud but was disrupted by a certain red head named Lily Evans.

"Is that the list? Give it here James." Without waiting for a response she grabbed and sat down matter of factly.

"What? No! Lily it's my turn!" James yelped, like a spoiled child.

"Hey, I didn't turn you in for that out of bed trip last year." Lily said, and when James didn't respond she read.

_Lily Evans_

_Most likely to be Minster._

_Most likely to be homeless._

_Most caring._

_Most funny._

_Best Muggleborn._

_Least trouble maker._

_Least likely to have more than one husband._

_Least likely to be a Death Eater._

"Why in the world would I be homeless?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

"Umm… maybe you'll give away all your stuff because you are still so caring, but then how can you be the minister?" Remus asked.

"Maybe you'll laugh your house to death." Peter said.

Everybody looked at him and all he said in a small voice was "Me next!"

**A/N that's all I have in me. Sorry.**


	6. Peter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK**

**Insert**

"No way! You said it was my turn!" James said like a spoiled child.

"Nobody ever said that. You just assumed it was your turn. No shut up. You can go next." Lily answered with a disgusted voice.

"Okay so read me mine." Peter said.

_Peter Pettigrew._

_Most likely to turn to the Dark side._

_Most likely to be killed before he turned twenty._

_Most likely to fail his classes._

_Least likely to succeed._

_Least likely to lose weight and grow tall._

Nobody spoke for a few moments before James said "Wow."

"I think you're life is going to be miserable. At least you get to die to be put out of your misery." Sirius said before breaking out in a laugh.

"Shut up Sirius. What did I get Lily?" Remus said.

"WHAT!!"

**Short but its all I had time for today.**


	7. Remus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter since I gave it to JK last week.**

**A/N ok… here goes nothing…**

**Insert**

"No! It was my turn. Come on please! I've been waiting forever!" James exclaimed.

"No one said it was your turn, so be quiet. Also Remus was probably waiting longer then you." Lily said, with an evil grin.

"…Fine." James sat down like a grumpy little child that was denied a cookie.

_Remus Lupin_

_Most likely to kill an animal._

_Most likely to be a professor._

_Most likely to have a rabbit._

_Most likely to have undisciplined kids._

_Most likely to be gay._

_Least likely to become married._

_Least likely to have rabies._

"Okay… lower levels pick up on a lot of stuff." Sirius whispered to Remus "I think they just think you have a strange rabbit."

"Why didn't you tell us? we would still love you even if you wanted to have sex with us." James said.

"Oh, shut it, you know i'm not." Remus said angrliy.

"Defensive, are we?" Peter said.

"You know I think they say that kids who kill small animals grow up to be murderers. Is there something you'd like to tell us…?" Lily said, but stopped when she broke out laughing.

The whole group kept laughing until James finally said "My turn, finally!"

**REVIEW PLZ THEY MAKE ALL THE DIFFERENCE.**


	8. Snape

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK, not me.**

**Insert**

"Okay this is James… no wait, here is Snape's, let's read this first, it should be funny." Lily said.

"Wait! What, no!" James said, sitting up in his chair. "It's my turn. Come on. I've been waiting."

"But I need a laugh. My rabbit is going out of control tonight… if you know what I mean." Remus said. No one can ever deny him something when he brings that up.

"FINE, but we _are_ reading mine next. Understand?" James said, fuming.

_Severus Snape_

_Most likely to die alone._

_Most likely to never get a girlfriend._

_Best potion brewer._

_Most likely to join Lord Voldemort to get revenge on James Potter._

_Worst hair._

_Least likely to wash his hair._

"Wow. Well that's a bit discouraging. Who would like one like that?" lily said, with a small frown on her face.

"Who cares, he deserves it. And look 'best potion brewer,' he got something good." James said.

"You know, that revenge on James thing is very specific." Remus said. "What kind of list is this?"

All of the friends shook their heads. It was very strange.

"My turn, no backing out!" James said, jumping out of his seat.

**A/N if you can find someone to put before James, I'll put him in.**

**Reviews**


	9. Alice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N I have got three people to do, before James, that completely slipped my mind. Thx to those people who suggested them!**

**Insert**

"_My turn, no backing out!" James said, jumping out of his seat_

"Okay, you're right, James, your turn." Lily said afterwards with a tired sigh.

A young girl and a young man walked up hand in hand and Lily Evans greeted them whole heartedly.

"Hi Alice, Frank. Did you two see the lists yet?" Lily said.

"No. I've been waiting for them though. What does mine say?" Frank said.

"NNOO, I'm first! We already said that." James said, really angry now.

"Well too bad." Alice said and took the paper away from Lily and read her own.

_Alice Shortbutt_

_Most likely to become a Longbottom._

_Most likely to become insane in a few years._

_Most likely to have an awkward son._

_Least likely to become an Auror._

_Least likely to become a Healer._

"Okay then. My turn" James said.

"No we have to have a short talk about it." Remus said. "We have for everyone else, now shut up."

"Well you and Frank will get married. I knew you two were in love!" Peter said in a high squeakier than average voice.

"Oh, do you have a crush on Shortbutt, Peter?" Sirius asked. "Well, you can help her have her son and treat her when she becomes insane."

"Oh, shut up Sirius." Alice said.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before James said, on cue "My, turn alright?"

**Okay longer than usual. If you don't know who the other person is well hahahahahahaha**

**Review**


	10. Frank

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK**

**A/N this one was hard because not much is known about him.**

**Insert**

"Well? Are you going to read it or not?" James said.

"No, I don't think we are James, let's read Frank's first." Sirius said because he loved torturing James every once in a while.

"No!"

"Yes." Remus said.

"No!"

"Yes." Frank said.

"No."

"Yes." Lily said.

James looked around said, "FINE!!" and pushed his plate away, which he long finished.

_Frank LongBottom._

_Most likely to become a striper._

_Most likely to have no money._

_Most likely to have no childen._

_Most likely to get a monkey._

"Well, okay…" Frank said and looked away.

"Ah, well maybe you should be more serous about stuff. I mean you always drift off." Alice said.

"Not my fault I have an attention span of a three year old." Frank said.

"Now what's this about you being a striper?" Alice said with a smirk on her face.

**Review please.**

**It was a bit strange… but I'm strange**


	11. Albus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but JK**

**A/N okay… well here is the one and only Albus Dumbledore! Thanks to Harryhermione3, The Werewolf in Ravenclaw, and Rum and Coke for suggesting him!**

**Insert**

"MY TURN!" NO TURNING BACK! THERE IS NOBODY LEFT!" James said… well screamed.

"James be quiet! Now look what you did! Dumbledore is coming down from the table." Remus said. Normally he wouldn't have scolded his friend but he liked being out of detention thank you very much!

Indeed Dumbledore was strolling down the aisle, stopping behind the young friends.

"And what is the racket, other people are trying to eat you know." Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Sorry, Professor, we were reading the Class Lists and James here got too loud." Lily told the insane Professor.

"Oh, I remember those lists. They were there back when I was in school, sitting where you are now. Now let me see… what did I get?"

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Most achieved._

_Most likely to be Minister._

_Most likely to have a phoenix._

_Most likely to become insane._

_Most brilliant wizard._

_Most likely to kill Lord Voldemort._

_Worst at __Quidditch._

_Worst at Divination._

_Least likely to kill himself/ herself._

"Well, I only got the phoenix, never wanted to be minister." Dumbledore told the younger people.

"You could still be the killer of Lord Voldemort." Alice put in, trying to make the headmaster say more.

"No, no, no my dear girl, I don't want to kill Lord Voldemort. I believe that job belongs to another." Dumbledore said, smiling to himself.

"Like who?" Lily said.

"Oh, I don't know, but I believe he will make him self known soon." Dumbledore said.

**A/N Dumbledore doesn't know about Harry of course… so if anyone has any one else… I'll put him/her first. **

**Reviews are the best! and ideas!**


	12. Minerva

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I don't own anything but my plot**

**A/N I thought it would be a good idea to do a few people before James!**

**Insert**

"My turn Professor." James almost said rudely but seemed to control himself in front of authority.

"Of course my boy." Dumbledore said. But at that moment a certain strict teacher came down from the High table.

"Is everything alright Albus?" McGonagall asked. She seemed to be uncertain about anything that has to do with the Marauders.

"Oh, yes Minerva, we were just talking about the Class lists." Dumbledore told the new arrival.

"Oh, those are the bane of my existence. They cause such an uprising every year." McGonagall said.

"Oh, you know that isn't true Minerva. Don't you remember yours?" Dumbledore asked. "I thought they were…"

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Most beautiful._

_Most best at Transfiguration._

_Most likely to have a home and kids._

_Best head girl we know._

_Most likely to have the form of a wolf._

_Should have been in Ravenclaw._

_Strangest girl._

_Least likely to go insane._

_Least likely to know the Minister._

"So? Where you like the it girl a hundred years ago Professor?" Frank asked, daring the joke.

"Yes, in fact I was, until I graduated, I was the most popular and achieved girl." She said a little stiffly.

The two teachers left.

"Lair! She wasn't. If she was, why was she voted most strange? People don't like strange people." Lily said, stifling a laugh.

"You'd know that, wouldn't you Evans?" Sirius said.

"Oh well lets do James now." Alice said at the same time Peter said "Let's do Malfoy's!"

**A/N this is the last person I have. I feel so bad for James!**

**Review**


	13. Lucius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N this is the two person, in this time zone, before James.**

**Insert**

"The Malfoys? Why?" James asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because, it will be funny." Peter said, in a small voice.

"You know what _is _funny?" Lily asked "Torturing James."

"You are right." Alice said. "I'll read Malfoy's first.

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Most likely to become important._

_Most likely to have money._

_Most loved by himself._

_Least loved by Gryffindors._

_Least likely to not be abusive to son/ daughter._

_Worst game of Exploding Snap played._

"OK… well that was one… err… strange list." Frank said.

"Well I thought it was hilarious. That conceited Slytherin." Sirius said.

"Well, I thought it was quite sad. Who would be abusive to their own flesh and blood?" Lily asked. Everyone knew that when she was married that she wanted a son. She was going to name it Gerald.

"You know that this isn't a prophecy right?" Frank said.

"Yeah, but still." Lily said.

"And plus, what prophecy including any of our sons could change the world so dramatically?" Sirius said "It isn't like it will predict anything useful, right?"

"Yeah, James son's would probably be about when he is being born and what kind of strange, freaky powers he will have."

"I'm going to ignore that, only because it's my turn!" James said.

**Like it? Hate it? Did you like the talking irony? Well Review**


	14. Narcissa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Hermione. Wait, no that got token away from me too.**

**A/N I don't have one.**

**Insert**

"No, we have to do Lestrange's first." Lily said.

"Which one?" Frank asked

"Uhh, the only one in the 7th year, of course" James said, "But we aren't doing hers we are doing mine."

"No, were doing hers, we might do yours afterwards, if you ask nicely." Remus said.

"Fine. Read hers, you obviously care more for a Slytherin, than for you best friend." James accused, putting a puppy dog face on.

"Ok." Lily said, too brightly.

_Narcissa Black_

…

"Well are you going to read it?" James asked.

"I can't. There's nothing there." Lily said, holding back a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Peter asked.

"Nope."

_Narcissa Black_

_Most blond hair._

_Smallest nose._

_Most often to sleep with other boys._

_Least likely to amount to anything._

_Least likely to marry a Gryffindor._

_Least likely to have pimples._

"That little-"Sirius began, but Lily said "Sirius, don't"

"That's funny." Peter said. "I never noticed but she does have a small nose."

"There is nothing wrong with _Gryffindors_. I think they are quite nice in fact. Well my turn, please, my Lady." James said to Lily in a very polite voice.

**A/N and if noone can come up with any body reasonable…. He is next. Review**


	15. Rubeus

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me but JK**

**A/N Okay, thanks for saying that the last chapter had a mistake, but I fixed it!**

**Insert**

" Okay, anyone else… Wait there is!" Lily said!

"Who? There is none left! Only I!" James exclaimed.

"Why are you talking like that?" Peter asked.

"Because me can't think, I'm furious!" James yelled at everyone.

Lily said, smirking " Okay…

_Rubeus Hagrid_

_Most tall_

_Most tan_

_The coolest Gamekeeper alive! _

_Most likely to own a monster._

_Most likely to breed dragons_

_Least understandable_

_Worst at chess_

"Ha-ha, that's Hagrid for you!" Sirius said.

"Sadly, you're right! He-he" Frank said.

"Oh, come on, he gets this every year! He's on this thing every year!" James said. "Why are we wasting time with him?

"James, that's rude, he's your friend!" Lily said

"Sorry, I'll be good, he gets on the thing every year, because he didn't graduate." James answered.

"Why didn't he graduate?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, for keeping monsters in the school. He doesn't like to talk about it!" James answered! "My turn, alright, I have to go to class soon!"

**A/N sorry for the wait, I've been busy. review**


	16. James

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, what a pity!**

**A/N It's finally here, James is here! Hurrah!**

**Insert**

"My turn, Please! I've been waiting for so long!" James nearly shouted. Many people in the hall turned to star at him strangely.

"Fine, geez, don't be like that. You need to grow up!" Alice said. Then she and Frank got up and left, not the least bit interested in James.

"Drum roll please!" Lily exclaimed. "This is the moment One person has been waiting for! We are all so not excited, here we unfortunately go!"

_James Potter_

_Best Head Boy Ever!_

_Best Player at Quidditch_!

_Most likely to go bold early._

_Most likely to go poor gambling._

_Least likely to marry a red head._

_Least likely to have a powerful son._

_Most likely to go insane_

_Least likely to own a kangaroo._

_Least likely to have facial hair!_

"Is that really it? I've been waiting to hear that I'll have a weak family and be poor and… and BOLD!" James asked. "Well, it was better than Frank's! I am the best Head Boy!"

"That is well, wow! I can't picture you bold anytime soon!" Sirius said, and went up laughing.

"Well, look on the bright side Evans, you won't get him as a husband and not have to worry about a weak son, money or hair implants!" Peter said, trying to make a joke, and failing.

"What's with the Kangroo?" Remus asked.

"That is a story for another day!" James said.

**Please, check out my Profile for the poll! I need it answered, it's about this story! Review**


	17. Tom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, what a pity!**

**A/N: I know that the poll did say Weasleys next, but I wanted to get Voldemort out of the way, and I had to figure out a creative way to do that. And I hope you like my idea.**

**Insert**

Riddle was sitting in a seat at the Leaky Cauldron, he just graduated top of his class from Hogwarts, and didn't have time to look over the Class Lists, but now had the time.

"What will you be having?" Said a voice from the other end of the room. It was the friendly tavern keeper Tom.

"Just a butterbeer please." Voldemort said politely.

"Here you go, what's that you're looking at?" Tom asked curiously.

"The Class Lists from Hogwarts." Voldemort said dismissively.

"Oh, do they still do that, why I remember mine… let's see." Tom had a look on his face, one said screamed he was looking into the past.

"I really don't care what you have to say." Voldemort said, angrily. And went back to reading the list.

_Tom Riddle_

_Most achieved_

_Most magical._

_Most likely to own a magical snake._

_Most likely not to die._

_Most pecked at by birds._

_Least best at __Quidditch._

_Least likely to own a lion._

_Least likely to find a lion._

"Well, at least I had most achieved, and finding lions are pretty easy, all you have to do is look in Africa." Tom said, a little loudly to himself.

"What are you going to do with the snake? Get it pecked by birds." Tom said, trying to be funny.

"Don't you know it's rude to look over people's shoulders!" Voldemort asked!

**A/N" Did you like it? Hate it? Visit my poll! It's new and I need the option of knowing what you want.**

**Do you want me to do Tom?**

**Review! **


	18. Tom 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so I'm mad!**

**A/N Yes I'm alive! I'm sorry! I had other things to do, but I'm here to stay.**

**Insert **

"Now, let's see boy, I had…" Tom said to Voldemort. Voldemort looked up sharply and said "I already said that I don't care!"

"Alright, fine, I'll just tell this glass then." Tom said, looking at the glass and said…

_Tom_

_Most likely to become a rapper._

_Most likely to smile._

_Best smile._

_Most ditzy._

_Least likely to wear a pink jacket ever again._

_Least boring._

_Worst drunkard._

Maybe Voldemort was actually curious or he wanted to tease Tom but he asked "Wear a pink jacket _again_?"

"Funny story really," Toms said, happy to get his attention. :I made this dare with Hagrid one day when he came into he pub and wasn't old enough to get a drink…."

"I really don't care." Voldemort said, and left saying "I have an interview in Knockturn Alley, bye."

When he was out the door Tom said to himself "What a nice boy!"

**A/N I will be updating a lot more now! **


End file.
